order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Barnard 133
Profile * Name: Karen Isler (better known as Kahri) * Species / Ethnicity: Earth Human. Ancient Sumerian Reincarnate. * Height: 5'8 ft. (173 cm.) * Weight: 140 lbs. (64 kg.) * Age / Age Appearance: 19 yrs. * Birthday: July 25 1996 * Appearance: Kahri is inspired by the nightlife and club scene. She likes a mix of rave, punk, goth, scene and haute couture fashion styles. Since joining the order, she has toned her wardrobe a bit in favor of clothes that allow her to move in battle. However, she continues to cling to a few treasured items from the past: a pair of fluffy legwarmers, rose colored hair dye, and a mask that covers the lower half of her face. She also bears a strange scar on her chest. * Sex/Gender: Female. * Orientation: Unsure. (Isn't interested in dating.) * Origin: United States. California. * Homeworld: Earth * Current Residence: After high school, Kahri decided to leave home and seek out the order. Her adopted parents believe she is living with her best friend and going to school. However, the truth is that she doesn't really have a home. Once in awhile she will show up at her friends room looking for guidance and a place to rest. Eventually, she will integrate into the order and become a resident in Sloan City. * Likes: Music, dancing, parties, meeting new people, dressing up, making clothes, the Avant Garde * Dislikes: Quiet rooms, reading, wearing conservative clothes, being stuck inside all day. * Dream: To understand and master her new power. To fight for the order and make her parents proud. History Kahri was mysteriously left at a hospital when she was a baby. The doctors, noticing her scar like mark, assumed she was in some sort of accident but there was never any record of someone missing a baby with her description. Luckily, she was healthy so it wasn't long before she was adopted by the sweetest most loving couple. They gave her everything a child could want and so Kahri had a very happy childhood – until she was 16. It was Kahri's junior year when she first started to feel cold and uncomfortably different. It was if the world had changed. Her Barnard powers were starting to awaken and with them came night terrors. Strange things were happening around the city. By the end of senior year, Kahri confessed everything to her best friend Mia. Together they made a pact. That fall instead of going to college, Kahri would try to find some answers. Mia would be her roommate and provide an alibi. Past Life Kahri's first life was in ancient Mesopotamia in one of the world's first cities. There she met the goddess of the eagle Aquila who chose her to be her avatar and gave her power. However, her powers were much more Messier like. Completely different from what they are today. In modern times, Kahri has no memory of her past. She has only a few shattered glimpses from her dreams. = Magical Power Realm of Influence Like all Barnards Kahri rules the dark. All of her attacks revolve around manifesting shadows and manipulating dimensional space. The energy she draws can be concentrated in a specific point (which looks like a sphere) allowing her to manipulate common laws of the universe. (Example: gravity, the vacuum of space.) or alternatively can be combined with other sister's abilities to give new effects. Weapons To make of for her untrained magical abilities, Kahri carries a few small knives. These are mostly thrown or used to make calculated strikes. They don't do much damage on their own. Powers & Strengths B133 is best for small missions where she is to stealthily retrieve an item, gather intel undetected or provide backup to more powerful senshi. She can not take a lot of damage but is able to land lucky hits on the enemy through quick calculated strikes before taking cover in the shadows. Her ability to manipulate dimensional space is good for slowing mobs of monsters down, confusing and controlling them so that other sisters who use melee weaponry / powerful magic will be able to cut them down en masse. Weaknesses Barnard 133 has barely any control over her powers. She will need to train with the order and be strong enough to draw out her ancient guardian from her past life in order to master any of her abilities. Currently, her ability to manipulate points in space time is limited to a small sphere with a 8 ft effect radius. References * Barnard 133 Profile by mishihime = Category:Barnard